User blog:Timmy.kim.3/Juliet became eating the garden!
When Gnomeo and Juliet is about to marry, a poisonous snake know that Juliet told a lie. So he bit Juliet. Gnomeo was scared and he ran away and wedding has been cancelled. Juliet was brave with this snake, but Mr. Capulet is the one who owned the pet snake. Gnomeo was scared, but Juliet was no coward so she fought over the snake. Suddenly, Featherstone told her that Gnomeo is in trouble. A falcon is trying to eat him. Both falcons and snakes are dangerous to gnomes. Juliet kept the snake in the cage. Juliet see that Gnomeo is running away. But unlike Gnomeo, Juliet attacked the falcon. (It seems like Bambi saving Faline.) Usually boys save girls, but Juliet is fighting with enemies. The amphibians and birds are scared to see Juliet. Featherstone didn't know that Juliet is wild and tigerish. When she was bitten by the cat or snake, she is no longer a gnome. She got feathers, and her arms turned into wings, she begin to grow the spikey dragon tail, and other bird's tail. She got duck's feet and got a beak! Lord Redbrick take pity of her. The bad giant said to her before she transforms, when she is a gnome, if she didn't eat other animal for one day including human and other gnome, she will transform or die. Juliet first ate featherstone's girlfriend. Everyone says that Juliet turned into a carnivore. But what if she hadn't eaten for during the night and only Gnomeo is following? Do Juliet will rather starve to die or eat Gnomeo? Then she attacked Paris to be her food. Paris was scared. But Juliet bit Paris and he died. Juliet was happy and she ate Paris. Next day, Lord Redbrick realize that Paris is gone and only his hat and clothings are left. He cannot think that Juliet had done that. He found out Juliet had done that. Juliet haven't eaten meat this day, so if she doesn't eat, she will be that monster or she will die. Than Juliet said to the water-frog and she didn't need a nurse, so she eat her. Then at the evening, she ate featherstone. Both of two flamingos are all gone and disappered. Mr. Capulet found out that gnomes are dying out. She also ate Lady Blueberry and Tybalt. But she cannot eat her father or Gnomeo. Juliet had eaten all of gnomes that want to marry her except Gnomeo. She also killed Mrs.Montague. She killed all the other female members. She begins to eat them tomorrow. Mr.Capulet,Benny,fawn,and stone bunnies are scared of Juliet. Lord Redbrick tries to sell Juliet away. Even he is her father, he will get eaten one day. But she touched the pitohui, the poisoned bird. She didn't know he is a poisonous bird, so she had eaten him. Juliet died for poison. She revealed to be like a crossbreed bird. She can talk, but she cannot tell a lie. But hunter shot her dead. Gnomeo was happy to survive, and Lady blueberry, featherstone and his girlfriend and Mrs.Montague came out, but others are surely dead. Gnomeo was returned with his mother. But red members are all gone now. Lord Redbrick and Fawn are still alive. Gnomeo realize that his girlfriend Juliet had died. He want to ask her, but the god replied. God said that if Juliet hadn't eat meat for one day, she will transform or die. Gnomeo knew that is the bad giant witch is the villan. Juliet will die of starvation if she hadn't eat them. Category:Blog posts